Cloud environments provide shared access to computing resources of a computing infrastructure. For example, cloud environments provide shared access to computational resources, storage resources, and/or data management resources of one or more computing components of the computing infrastructure. Because the cloud environment provides shared access to the computing resources, coherency among the computing resources is important. Coherency is a consistent view of shared information and/or resources among the different computing components of the cloud environment.